


"fuck off !!!"

by doubt



Category: All Time Low, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubt/pseuds/doubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>tys</b> +im thickr tf ty b<br/><b>ty</b> iK GOSH STPT<br/><b>ty</b> im drunknc oKAy>>????????????sTOP<br/><b>bren</b> please come over he’s crying<br/><b>tys</b> BLAZE IT<br/><b>ty is typing...<br/>ty</b> FUCK OUJOSHIS TS 9PM</p>
            </blockquote>





	"fuck off !!!"

**Author's Note:**

> idk??hwt this is

**josh burglar done has been added to this is not a group !!!fuck off !!!**

**ty is typing...**

**ty** josdh un UFkc YOuo

**josh** whtd i dooooooo

**bren is typing...**

**bren** he just hates you on principle right now

**josh** r0000000000000000000000000000000000000d

**josh** bt srsly

**ty** FUc kyou. FUckin You Fuck You Josh Dun FUOC Kyohu

**josh** u k

**bren** he’s drunk

**josh** wheres jack

**bren** out

**josh is typing...**

**josh** shit

**bren** yeah

**ty** SJOHs

**josh** ye

**ty** m sorry

**ty** UFKC you

**josh** whT r u apologizin 4

**ty is typing...**

**ty** everythin

**josh** o

**josh** same tbh

**ty** JEUSsus

**jacko bk has been added to this is not a group !!!fuck off !!!**

**josh** jack !where u @ my dude

**jacko is typing...**

**jacko** im on a date can this Please wait

**josh** nop

**josh is typing...**

**josh** yr son tyler robert s drunk out f his mind

**bren** ty’s really drunk

**bren** he looks like he’s gonna hurl

**jacko is typing...**

**jacko** im with ALEX

**josh** **is typing...**

**josh** fuk alex !ths is an importnt mattr OUR SON is in danger

**jacko is typing...**

**jacko** ahem

**jacko** not ur son

**jacko** My son

**lex ?? has been added to this is not a group !!!fuck off !!!**

**lex** Our son

**lex** Not JOSHS son our son

**jacko** yeah josh

**jacko is typing...**

**jacko** ur his sugar daddy

**ty is typing...**

**ty** hes nOt . My sug r daddy are u fucngin okauy

**josh is typing...**

**josh** "are u fucngin okauy" scus e U UR th drunk 1 here

**lex** You’re right he’s just your regular daddy

**lex** But not like a father daddy

**lex ?? has changed josh burglar done’s nickname to Tys daddy**

**Tys daddy has changed Tys daddy’s nickname to tys daddy**

**tys** turn off yr autocorrct pleas ,,it messes w my aesthetic

**lex is typing...**

**lex** My mom actually cares about what I’m doing so I can’t do that she’ll get suspicious if I misspell stuff

**tys is typing...**

**tys** does she knw where u r Right Ths Second

**lex** Nah

**lex** No way wtf don’t tell her

**tys is typing...**

**tys** idc if ya mom knws where u r or not

**tys** do U knw where UR son is ??

**lex** Nope

**bren** he’s in his bedroom with me

**lex** O

**jacko** is he doing alright

**ty** im sfine

**ty** jus. Durnk

**lex** Turn on your autocorrect Jesus Christ

**ty** messe s w my aestheti c Alexander

**bren** wait if you don’t have autocorrect on why are there capitalized words in your texts all the time

**ty** ido it mself

**ty is typing...**

**ty**  out of habit ???idfk ijust Do it domehitems

**tys is typing...**

**tys** atleas t isnt as bad as me

**jacko** ur both equally as unpleasant 2 text

**tys** wel fuc

**ty** m hornY

**tys**  yr drunk

**ty** Who Cares

**tys** me .i cant fuc wit u whn yr Drunk shts illegal or smn

**tys** also im at mhouse

**ty** com vovr

**ty** pleas babe

**bren** actually please do i need someone to stop his parents from coming up here

**tys** hw did U evn get drunk

**ty** ID k

**ty is typing...**

**tys** hw cN u not know

**tys** bren help me out

**bren is typing...**

**ty** alchlorol

**bren** yeah that

**bren** wait that sounds like a chemical

**tys is typing...**

**ty is typing...**

**ty** IT IS A CHEMICL GOsh brenaondnv yr Tihick

**tys** yeah that

**tys** +im thickr tf ty b

**ty** iK GOSH STPT

**ty** im drunknc oKAy >>????????????sTOP

**bren** please come over he’s crying

**tys** BLAZE IT

**ty is typing...**

**ty** FUCK OUJOSHIS TS 9PM

**bren** joshua i can’t take this please please please

**bren** his parents are going to wonder why he’s bawling his eyes out

**bren** @ **jacko bk** where’d you go

**jacko** alex  & i muted our notifs u guys

**jacko** we’re getting back 2 our date that we’re on

**jacko** @ **tys daddy** i suggest u go 2 ur boyfs and comfort him

**ty** FUK cyou HAJCK

**jacko** also do take advantage of the popcorn machine???

**bren** his parents are in the living room they’ll be pissed if we’re downstairs

**jacko** take it 2 the bedroom ;))))

**tys** hey tybaby i think i found a way t fix ur problem

**ty** whT

**ty is typing...**

**tys is typing...**

**tys** woudlnt th popcorn machine vibrate while itpops th popcorn

**ty** whch problm

**ty** idfk

**tys** th drunk but horny pronlem

**tys** sit on it

**ty** JESSUSU S UFCK iGNG CHRISGT

**ty** ok

**tys** thas m boy ritethere ! my boy !!RitE Thr ! a beauty t behold

**ty** stp

**ty** i cnt g dwnstairs THo

**tys** fuck

**bren is typing...**

**bren** if you come over i’ll get it and leave you two alone

**ty is typing...**

**tys** sdeal

**ty** hurry Ya Ass !!!

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue it?


End file.
